


Cat in Time

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Banter, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Hair, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Horny Teenagers, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pillow Talk, Porn, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3, Stress Relief, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Reality is crashing around her, and she doesn't know what to do. The first one is struggling with how to solve this calamity.Catra suggests they do something far less stressful, in fact: It might just help deal Adora relax.





	Cat in Time

"Catra! We have to leave! Something is terribly wrong... I just don't know what..." Adora exclaimed as she grit her teeth and clasped her skull. "Woah, woah... calm down there moonshine. What are you talking about? You're clearly stressed.” Catra retorted, eyeing the first one. “What's gotten into you lately? Actually... you seem tense..." Catra murmured soothingly. "Here... let me take care of that for you~" she purred. The feline dropped to her knees in front of the force captain with a mischievous smirk. Adora slowly noticed something was up as she heard the distinct sound of her belt hitting the ground. “Huh, wha?” she mumbled as she opened her eyes in a daze, right as her pants were yanked down. “WOAH! Catra?! What the heck?!” Adora blurted out, extremely startled by the events.

“Sheesh, calm down Adora, don’t start freaking out again.” Catra stated, glancing up at her. “Or do I have to slap you again? Cuz, I don’t want to have to do that.” She added. Adora relaxed a bit against the wall, panting audibly as she glanced to the sides. “W-Well, what are you doing?” she said anxiously, fiddling with her own fingers. “I just told you: I’m gonna make you loosen up. It’s bad for morale to have a force captain crawl all over the walls.” Catra retorted. “But, here? We’re supposed to at least keep it out of the corridors...” Adora shifted her weight. “Oh yeah? Who’s gonna stop us? A force captain?” Catra replied with a cheeky grin. Adora darted her eyes from side to side as she bit her lower lip. “A-Alright... but just this once. Maybe this will help clear my mind...” Adora sighed.

“Mmm... ‘just this once’, isn’t that how most things like these start for us?” Catra shot her a lewd blep. Adora’s cheeks lit up slightly. “S-Shut up...”Adora mumbled. The feline placed the backside of her tongue against Adora’s flaccid bead, then slowly ran down to the base of Adora’s slit as the other teen shivered in excitement. “You love it~” Catra purred. Adora took a soft grip on Catra’s mane. “I-I still feel like we should be doing something else.” Adora murmured as she squinted her eyes. “You wanna mount your kitty?” Catra said in a husky tone. Adora’s cheeks now went flushed. “No! Catra, I mean li-” the first one was cut off as the brunette nuzzled against her clit. She gripped tightly around the spiky mane as she inhaled deeply. “Catra... I... I’ve missed this...” She cooed as she kneaded the brown hair.

Adora let herself get lost in her lust, blood surging into her nethers from the attention. Her mons starting to glow healthily. She parted her legs for easier access to her delicates. “M-Maybe you’re right... I might just need a good fuck to get my head straight.” She said wistfully. “I’m not so sure about ‘straight’ but~” Catra sang teasingly. The blonde gigglesnorted. “Oh Catra, not sure what I was expecting when I said that.” She chuckled. “I mean, the usual?” Catra purred, tenderly caressing the now swollen labia. “Besides, you don’t need to think, just lean back and enjoy the ride~” she uttered in a sultry manner. Adora sensually caressed Catra’s ears as she made eye contact with the feline. Catra shot her a wink and slowly began to stroke along her fleshy curtains, pressing them between her palms.  


Catra planted a kiss atop the stiff pearl. “I’m gonna milk you dry~” she cooed. Adora let out an excited whimper in response. Encasing the nub with her warm lips, she began to bob her head back and forth, greedily suckling. Adora moved one hand to bang against the wall, grunting. Catra broke the skin contact as she licked her own lips. “Gee Adora~ You’re acting like you haven’t gotten laid in weeks.” She said with a giggle. “I sure feel like it...” Adora wheezed out. “Hey Adora?” Catra cooed. The first one glanced down to meet her gaze as she was panting, sweat on her brow. “Check out this new trick I learned~” Catra said as she winked at her partner. She encased the clit once more within her slick, supple lips. Adora gasped, one hand atop the other girl’s head, supporting herself with the other.

Catra started sucking off the blonde once more, pressing her hood back with her mouth as she went back and forth over the sensitive flesh. The other teen even pulled a little to get her friend to lingate faster. With a glint in her eyes, she waited until she made eye contact with Adora, before she placed the bottom of her tongue against the pleasure button, then began to swirl around it. Adora gasped and nearly keeled over, her legs trembling as she did a sudden yank at Catra’s mane. The first one managed to steady herself and got back up against the wall. “S-Shit... are you... are you using yo-” Adora was cut off as she let out a guttural moan as Catra suckled hard while lapping top to bottom with her tongue. Catra shot her a playful glance. “Yes, I  **was** in fact saying somet-” Adora was once again cut off.

Catra pressed the top of her tongue gently against Adora’s family jewel as she increased the intensity of the suction. Being ready for it this time, Adora managed to only flinch along with eliciting an effeminate squee. “Oh Lord... where have you been hiding this all these years?” Adora moaned in delight. She breathed heavily, wiping her brow as she dug her fingers into the feline’s scalp, guiding her pace as she went down on her. Through her half-lit eyes, Adora picked up something in her peripheral vision. She snapped to attention, or as much as she could manage in her addled state. Two cadets in armour had just rounded the corner. They briefly stopped upon seeing what the girls were up to, but quickly resumed walking. Adora made sure to straighten her back, her insignia well within view.

As the cadets got close enough, they gave a nod. “Force captain.” They stated in near unison. Adora gave a nod back, still breathing heavily. As they passed by, one of the two hesitantly raised a hand. Adora’s eyes went between the hand and the helmet, then she cracked a smirk and gave them a high five. Catra let out an agitated harrumph over that Adora was no longer paying attention exclusively to her, and roughly squeezed Adora’s butt, making the first one jump a little. The two cadets failed to contain a snicker as they passed. The blonde followed them as they went around the next corner, one of them giving her a thumbs up before they went out of view. With a wet pop, Catra let go and growled softly. “Hey! Eyes down here! Don’t make me use the other side of my tongue!” Catra hissed.

Adora let out a quick whimper and nodded rapidly. “Y-Yes ma’am.” She mumbled. Catra waited a few moments until Adora’s eyes shifted into a pleading look before she plunged herself back in between her legs. The blonde sighed in relief and shuddered. She inhaled through her teeth and reclined against the wall, her head leaned back. “C-Catra...” She started. The feline withdrew a smidge, pressing her nose against Adora’s aching need, hushing softly. “Sch... I know. I can feel you tensing up, how your back arcs, the subtle twitches in your face...” Catra cooed as she fondled Adora’s curtains. “You gonna cum for me?” she purred seductively. “Mmhmm...” Adora murmured as she closed her eyes, the knot inside her ready to release at any moment. “Catra... I’m gonna...” She grit her teeth and-

*̸̢̻̩̥̻̮̲̩͔̮̯͔̟̈́̿̄͆̓̓̄͐̐̔̎͒͂ͅ ̷̼̳͚̱̝̈ ̸͇͍̮̥̦̮̐͂̊̂̽̈́͐̐́̾͘̕͘͝ ̶̺͗̈́̾̓̈́̿̕̕̕͝ ̴̛̙̮̼͓͔̪̣̱̈́͋͋̈́̚ ̸̡̧̛̼̖͖̥̫̩̳͉̰͍͖̭̰͆̐̔̉͌͐̉̊̓̕̚͝ ̶̢̪͚̰̼̺̳̥̆̋ ̸̨͙͙̘̪̖̭̥̳͇͔̳͈̏ͅ ̴̧̛͓̤̺͍̞̜͚͗͗̔͊̓́͋ ̷̛̭͇̘̬͓̼͊́̉̾ ̶̦̜̉ ̴̨̧̣̦̞̘̮͙̼̲͖̱̲̆͋̏̈́͑͂̌̅̂̏͂̊̅͝ ̷̹̦̬̔̚͜͜*̷͇̦̠̻͖̔̅̎̿ ̴̨̤̠̞̼̤͙̜̣͇̪͙͙̮̉̑̐̍͂̏͒̔̏̃̀́̊͘͠ ̵̧͔͈͎̗͓̦͓͕̜̘̙̮͚͗̐̽͌͂̒͝ ̴̛̪̣̲̙͊̓̽͌͌̑̈́̈́̏̋̀̃͝ ̶̧̲͙̖̟͙̬̥̲̥͋͂̈̊̓͌͋͛͂̈́̀͝ ̶̨̢̢͍͉̪̟͉͍͗̽͂̔̔̈́̈́͐̕ͅ ̵̢̤͉̥͎̦̺̲̓̄̒̇̏̅̄̽̅ ̸̡̲̩͍͎̱͔̪̭̦̳͖͐̏̈́͋̋̇͜ ̸̪̣͔̮̺̤͉̯̱̜̫̙̞̤̌̊͑̈́̓̃̇̈̋͛͆ ̷̡̤̰̼̓̓͋͗ ̷̡̛͉̰̥̬͉͉̺̫̫̺̼͍͐̎̎̉̉͋̍͛̒͝ ̵̮̭͎̫͎͓̉̅͒͑̏̾̍̍̒̚͠͠ ̶̛̛̱͓͕̝͍̠̲̞̩͇͍̮̲̄͗͋͗̒͛̑̈́͜͜ ̵̭̹̩͒́̾̋̋̿̂̐̈́͝͝͝ ̸̧̨̮̦͔̙̦̮͉̫́͊̈́͒͗͋̈́̒͑̽͑̓̓̆̅ͅ*̴̡̡̰͖̭̮̪̯̯͖̺̺͖͗̅̓͛̈̈͒͠ͅ

Adora was staring up at the ceiling. She blinked twice in surprise. She was completely spent. Someone suddenly leaned against her. The blonde flinched as her head snapped to the direction she was touched in. “Woah... still got some fight left in you? You already came four times, five if we count the corridor.” Catra purred heavily. Her face and torso coated in the first one’s quite distinct liquid affection. Adora relaxed, eyeing Catra wearily. “I... I can’t believe I let you finally do that...” She murmured, blushing deeply as she huddled up against her lover. Adora simply blinked even harder. Catra ran a finger down along her chest. “So... was it good for you too?” she said in a sultry tone, leaning in to nip the other girl in one ear. “You made me feel sooo good~” she cooed, shivering as she cuddled up to Adora.

Adora blinked even more, third time’s the charm. The teen winced slightly as her back and neck were sore, and she had no idea why. What was left of her afterglow was slowly dying as well. She gingerly scooted away from Catra, much to the euphoric kittens confusion. She suddenly flung the blanket off the two and stood up. “THAT’S IT! I’M FIXING REALITY!” she barked, storming out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (Comic is done: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NpkdbZEETRNacvWN3M9ZU-8HiFHOVcee/view?usp=sharing )


End file.
